Frankie Grande
Frank James Michael "Frankie" Grande Marchione was a houseguest on Big Brother 16. After winning the first HOH competition of the season, Frankie established a relationship with co-HOH Caleb Reynolds that eventually led to the creation of the Bomb Squad, an eight-person alliance. After the leader of the alliance, Devin Shepherd, was evicted in Week 3, Frankie joined a new alliance called The Detonators which consisted of four other original Bomb Squad members. Throughout the entire season, Frankie was consistently a target within the house due to his ability to win several competitions and for strategic moves in successfully backdooring original Bomb-Squad members and allies Amber and Zach during his HOH reigns. When the BB Rewind Twist was introduced in Week 11, Frankie was adamant about pressing it, unknowingly nullyfing his HOH and POV wins. He was evicted in the rewind week, after failing to win the same competitions, by a 2-0 vote, placing 5th and becoming the 7th member of the jury. Biography Frank "Frankie" James Michael Grande Marchione (born January 24, 1983), 31, is a YouTube blogger and older half-brother of pop and R&B singer Ariana Grande, from New York, New York. He is originally from Boca Raton, Florida. He is openly gay. On week four, Frankie received a letter stating that his beloved grandfather Frank had passed away due to cancer at the age of 90. His grandfather told his family that he did not want Frankie to leave the game if anything should happen to him, so he stayed in the game, honoring his grandfather's wishes. Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History * Note: In Week 11, Frankie's HOH and POV wins were nullified due to the BBRewind Twist being activated. Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History } | | |} Week 11 ended with a twist called "BB Rewind" where the HOH and Veto competitions were replayed. ' 'Trivia *Frankie Grande holds the record for the most Head of Household competition wins with 5 wins. However, he was dethroned twice in Week 1 and 4 so officially he has 3 permanent HOH wins. * Frankie is now the third person to win HOH and POV in the same week twice, following Danielle Murphree & Andy Herren. * Frankie co-founded the largest alliance in BB history, the Bomb Squad, alongside Caleb Reynolds. Only two members of the alliance did not make the Jury. *Frankie is tied with Cody Calafiore for the most permanent competition wins in Big Brother 16 at 6 **If one weren't to count dethroned HOHs and the Battle Of The Block as a win, Frankie and Cody are both tied with Frank Eudy and Shane Meaney for the most permanent competitions won by a male at 6. He is also the third male to do this. ***He is also tied with Janelle Pierzina for the most competitions won in a single season at 9 competitions (5 HOHs, 3 POVS, 1 BOB). However, if you only count in permanent HOHs and POVs, Frankie has permanently won 6 competitons (3 HOHs, 3 POVS) * Frankie Grande is the third person (and second male overall) to win at least 3 HOHs and 3 POVs in a single. Janelle Pierzina and Frank Eudy are the others to do this respectively. ---- Category:5th Place Category:LGBT House Guests Category:Gays Category:Big Brother 16 Jury Members Category:House Guests Category:HOH Winners Category:HOH and POV in the Same Week Category:1st HOH Category:Unanimously Evicted Category:Showmance Category:Dethroned HOH Category:Bomb Squad Category:Crazy 8's Category:Males Category:Battle of the Block Winners Category:Jury Members Category:Evicted Category:Team America Category:Special Powers Category:YouTubers Category:Big Brother 16 Category:Season 16 House Guests